one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Wu Vs Genji
Kim Wu of Killer Instinct (RoaringRexe) takes on Genji of Overwatch (ShadowKaras) in round one of the Event Horizon tournament! Intro (The Street, 0:00-0:52) A rumble in downtown Beijing is sending several civilians running for cover as the streets shake. A powerful explosion echoes out of an alleyway, and a small car flies out, heading for a group of civilians. At the last second, the car is stopped by Zarya, who generates a shield around them. Inside the alleyway, Interpol officer Chun-Li is fighting a demon-like creature, and struggling to do so. Summoning enough energy for one more attack, she kicks, but Omen simply grabs her leg and throws her against a brick wall. Omen: Foolish woman. You are not the wielder of the green dragon my master seeks. You will die here. ???: Not if I can help it. Omen’s incoming attack is blocked by Genji, who appears in an instant to intercept the kick with his blade. Genji: Chun-Li! Help save the people! Chun-Li nods, gets up, and runs away, as Omen sniffs the air around Genji. Omen: Hmmm... an interesting turn of events. Genji leaps forward and swings, but Omen disappears in a puff of smoke, and his blade strikes the nunchucks of Kim Wu, who attempted to hit Omen from behind. Kim: No! Damn you, I nearly had him! Genji: What? It is not safe here, you need to leave! Kim: I am not leaving until that beast and his master are down at my feet. You are not going to stop me, for such is the will of Yeouiju! Genji eyes her nunchucks, and notices the dragon emblem. Concerned with the recent turn of events, he raises his own sword, while Omen watches secretly from above. Omen: Two dragons shall become one, Lord Gargos. 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Juri’s Theme, 0:27-0:37) Genji opens up with a swift strike, aiming to put Kim down right away. To both his surprise and pleasure, Kim blocks the attack with a parry, redirecting him to the side. He climbs a wall and circles back down for another strike, but this one is dodged by a backflip from Kim. Kim goes on the offensive, leaping at Genji with a flaming kick, which he ducks under, and then swinging her nunchucks. They match against Genji’s sword, and the two stare eye to eye. 56 Genji retreats backwards quickly and tosses six shuriken, three vertically and three horizontally. Kim destroys all of them in two swings without a second thought and builds up green energy by continuing to manipulate her weapon around her. With the roar of a dragon echoing throughout the alley, Kim’s eyes glint and she rockets forward. Genji swings down, but Kim holds her pommels out and catches the ninja’s blade with her tether before knocking it back up and striking Genji twice across the face. A final kick in the chest knocks him to the ground. 50 (Gouken Vs Ryu, 0:14-1:04) Genji immediately recovers and cycles his sword towards Kim, creating a series of glowing green rings in the air. Kim holds her weapon hard and blocks each strike at the cost of being forced backwards, and Genji suddenly blitzes her. Moving so fast he generates two afterimage clones, he forces Kim to swing her weapon wide. The gambit destroys the two wrong copies, and the real Genji flicks his sword upwards, sending both it and the nunchucks into the air. During this time, he punches Kim twice in the head and then Sparta-kicks her away before catching his sword. 43 Genji catches the falling Nunchucks on his blade and tosses them over to Kim, keen on a fair fight. Kim grabs them and rushes Genji, who ducks both her swing and her incoming kick. To his surprise, however, when Kim lands the kick she stomps on the ground, creating a green shockwave which knocks him off balance. Kim sweeps her leg underneath him and trips him further before swinging her nunchucks back and forth, striking the ninja upwards of twenty times in the head. His cybernetic vision damaged, Genji fails to see Kim leap over his head and grab his shoulders, bringing him crashing to the ground. 34 Genji immediately rolls away as Kim does the same, and finds himself next to a lamp post. With a swing, he slices it off the ground, and begins slicing the air furiously, sending chunks of metal shooting at the student. With the discipline of a dragon, she blocks every hit and knocks the debris to the side. 28 The two run at each other again and commence more melee combat, though this time the strikes are slower and more powerful. Each of Genji’s swings is blocked, and the momentum gained through the nunchucks is used to block the next attack. Kim tries to execute her ultra combo, with several powerful swings and flaming kicks; however, each is blocked by Genji, who uses a combination of parries, shuriken, and swift strikes to stop or redirect her heaviest hits. 14 Kim rushes up to Genji and swings with reckless, yet controlled, strikes, which Genji manages to deflect with afterimages of his sword. Each impact of blade against pommel generates green sparks which ignite on the ground and bathe the area in a light green fiery field. Kim screams as she keeps up her pressure, but Genji’s defense does not waver, until each hero has had enough and leaps back a fair distance. 5'' Kim Wu begins a freestyle dance with her nunchucks, generating green energy as she swings them, until the mist forms into the shape of a dragon’s head and neck. In response, Genji draws the Dragon Blade from his back and swings it around, conjuring his own dragon. ''1 The two rush at each other and swing while their dragons roar and open their jaws. The dragons hit, and Kim’s is cleaved in half by Genji as the back of his blade strikes across her chest. 'K.O!!!' Genji: The fire in your heart burns bright. Mine once did as well. Genji kneels down, picks up Kim and her weapon, and climbs a building quickly before hitting a button on a receiver. In a few seconds, a large helicopter with the Overwatch logo begins to descend towards them. Genji: Yet what you intend to face cannot be faced alone. Outro The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... Genji! Votes for the winner: Genji 22, Kim 6 Votes for the finisher: KO 20, Death 2 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Genji's path here Category:MP999 Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees